


Think outside the box

by MrsRoseraie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Bisexual John, BoyxBoy, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Irene Adler Ships Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Jealous John Watson, Jealous Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Top Sherlock, Virgin Sherlock, Yaoi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRoseraie/pseuds/MrsRoseraie
Summary: „On był jak narkotyk, a ja byłem uzależniony"Sherlocka Holmesa znali chyba wszyscy, ale tylko tę jego wersję, którą fundowałem światu. Po wielu latach obaj przekonaliśmy się, że tylko ja znałem go naprawdę.





	Think outside the box

Żar lał się z nieba, a bitwa trwała od wielu godzin. Moje życie, podczas ostatnich miesięcy, zamieniło się w nieprzerwaną wojnę. Strzały padały ze wszystkich stron, wrogie oddziały próbowały chronić się przed gradem pocisków. Zewsząd dobiegały mnie tylko jęki rannych i umierających. Kampania 5. pułku fizylierów northumberlandzkich zamieniła się w prawdziwe piekło.

Biegłem, omijając te miejsca, gdzie otwarty ogień był największy, a pot zalewał mi oczy. Starałem się dotrzeć do poszkodowanego, którego po długim namyśle uznałem za bardziej potrzebującego pomocy.

Nienawidziłem tego, że musiałem wybierać kto bardziej zasługiwał na przeżycie. Choć i jak najczęściej było tak, że nim dotarłem do ofiary, ona już nie żyła. Tutaj liczył się czas. A my tego czasu nie mieliśmy. W pewnym momencie w moim lewym ramieniu odezwał się palący obezwładniający ból, który pulsował w rytm szybkiego bicia serca.

Jedyne o czym zdołałem pomyśleć było to, że nie przeżyję, jeśli krew będzie wypływać z rany z taką szybkością. W oddali słyszałem głos, nawołujący mnie jakby spod wody. Potem osunąłem się w ciemność.

Obudziłem się zlany zimnym potem i roztrzęsiony zerwałem się do siadu. Przez chwilę próbowałem złapać oddech i uspokoić szybko bijące serce. Wspomnienia z Afganistanu ciągle powracały, wciąż świeże w mojej pamięci.

Kampania Kandaharska przyniosła wielu ludziom zaszczyty i awanse, ale mnie nie przysporzyła niczego poza nieszczęściem i katastrofą. Zostałem skierowany do królewskiego pułku z Berkshire, w którym służyłem podczas felernej bitwy pod Maiwand. To właśnie tam zostałem postrzelony w ramię. Kula strzaskała mi kości i uszkodziła tętnicę podobojczykową. Zapewne zginąłbym, gdyby nie odwaga i poświęcenie mojego ordynansa Murraya.

Nękany bólem i osłabiony po trudach, jakie dane mi było przejść, zostałem wysłany wraz z wieloma innymi rannymi do szpitala w Peszawarze. Tam doszedłem trochę do siebie, i moje zdrowie poprawiło się na tyle, że mogłem chodzić bez niczyjej pomocy. Gdy wreszcie odzyskałem siły i rozpocząłem rekonwalescencję, byłem tak słaby i wycieńczony, że konsylium lekarzy orzekło, że należy bezzwłocznie odesłać mnie do Anglii. I tak, zatrzymałem się w hotelu przy Strandzie, wiodąc niezbyt wygodną, bezsensowną egzystencję.

Mimo tego, że pole walki zostało dla mnie na zawsze zamknięte to jednak wciąż tkwiłem w tym upiornym koszmarze, który nawiedzał mnie nieustannie w snach.

Zapaliłem lampkę i zrezygnowany usiadłem na brzegu łóżka wiedząc, że tej nocy nie uda mi się zmrużyć oka. Siedząc tak, wpatrywałem się pustym wzrokiem przed siebie i zastanawiałem się nad swoją beznadziejną sytuacją życiową. Nie miałem w Anglii krewnych, ani przyjaciół, więc nie miałem u kogo się zatrzymać, nawet gdybym chciał, a moja terapeutka twierdziła, że bardzo przydałoby mi się porozmawiać z kimś od czasu do czasu. Do głowy, zresztą nie pierwszy raz, przyszła mi także myśl o podjęciu jakiejś praktyki lekarskiej, ponieważ dysponowałem moją niewielką żołnierską emeryturą znacznie swobodniej niż powinienem, a stan moich finansów coraz bardziej się kurczył.

Wstałem wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca, przeciskającymi się nieśmiało przez zasłony i oświetlającymi moją ponurą klitkę, i opierając się ciężko na lasce, poczłapałem do biurka. Z górnej szuflady wyjąłem laptop z zamiarem opisania swoich przeżyć na osobistym blogu, jednak żadne słowa nie przychodziły mi do głowy. Splotłem palce i siedziałem tak, gapiąc się w pustą stronę i odliczając czas do dzisiejszej terapii.

\- Jak idzie pisanie bloga? - spytała moja terapeutka, kiedy dość spięty usiadłem na fotelu w gabinecie.

\- Dobrze - odparłem, jednocześnie zaciskając dłoń na podłokietniku fotela.

Moja terapeutka twierdziła, że robiłem tak kiedy czułem się niepewnie lub kłamałem. Rozprostowałem szybko palce, żeby przypadkiem tego nie zauważyła.

Odchrząknąłem, a potem dodałem:

\- Bardzo dobrze.

\- Nie napisałeś ani słowa, prawda? - powiedziała z naganą w głosie, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

\- A ty napisałaś problemy z zaufaniem - odparłem trochę cierpko.

\- Przeczytałeś tekst do góry nogami - stwierdziła, celując we mnie trzymanym w dłoni długopisem. - Rozumiesz co mam na myśli?

Nic nie odpowiedziałem, tylko przez moją twarz przebiegł nerwowy uśmiech. Wiedziałem co miała na myśli, ale nie chciałem dać tego po sobie poznać.

\- John... - zaczęła łagodnie. Nie podobał mi się ton jej głosu. - Jesteś żołnierzem. Powrót do normalności potrwa. Pisanie bloga o tym co się dzieje, na pewno pomoże.

Westchnąłem przeciągle, bo wiedziałem co będę musiał odpowiedzieć. Będę musiał przyznać się do swojego cholernie nudnego życia, którego tak szczerze nie cierpiałem.

\- Nic się nie dzieje.

Dalsza część wizyty dłużyła mi się niemiłosiernie, kiedy musiałem udzielać tych samych odpowiedzi na te same pytania, dlatego z wielka ulgą uścisnąłem dłoń na pożegnanie i zdołałem odpowiedzieć wymuszonym półuśmiechem, na jej szczery i pełen czułości uśmiech.

Był słoneczny, ale wietrzny dzień, z gatunku tych, kiedy nie można zdecydować się, czy jest ciepło czy zimno. Właśnie wracałem na stację Charing Cross, wciąż przybity swoimi ponurymi rozmyślaniami, gdy ze stanu skupienia wyrwał mnie czyjś podniesiony głos.

\- John!

Zignorowałem go, będąc przekonanym, że wołanie nie było skierowane do mnie.

\- John Watson!

Przystanąłem raptownie i odwróciłem się, a wtedy moim oczom ukazał się dość niski, okrągły człowieczek w okularach. Miałem wrażenie, że skądś znałem tę twarz.

\- Stamford - przedstawił się, wskazując na siebie. - Jestem Mike Stamford. Byliśmy razem w Barts.

Dopiero teraz uświadomiłem sobie, że miałem przed sobą znajomą twarz i niezmiernie ucieszyłem się z tego powodu. Mike Stamford był kiedyś moim asystentem w szpitalu św. Bartłomieja. Dla samotnego człowieka w tej ogromnej dżungli, jaką jest Londyn, prawdziwą przyjemnością jest ujrzenie znajomej przyjaznej twarzy. Nigdy nie byliśmy szczególnie blisko zaprzyjaźnieni, teraz jednak przywitałem go z entuzjazmem, i wydawało mi się, że on też bardzo się cieszy z tego spotkania.

Stwierdziłem, że skoro już trafiłem na kogoś znajomego, a tym kimś był stary Mike Stamford, to równie dobrze mogę porozmawiać z nim o moich minionych przeżyciach. Chwilę później siedzieliśmy na ławce, popijając kawę z papierowych kubków, na którą w swojej hojności zaprosiłem Stamforda.

\- I co porabiałeś, przez te wszystkie lata? - spytał z nieskrywanym zdumieniem. Opowiedziałem mu pokrótce o moich dotychczasowych przeżyciach, wyznając przy okazji, że poszukuję kwatery. Siedzieliśmy chwilę w milczeniu, aż w końcu odezwał się Mike:

\- Znajdź sobie współlokatora.

Zaśmiałem się w duchu na ten niedorzeczny pomysł.

\- A kto chciałby ze mną mieszkać?

Nawet nie dokończyłem pytania, kiedy, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, mój towarzysz zaśmiał się serdecznie.

\- Co? - Jesteś drugą osobą, która dziś mi to mówi.

Zaskoczyły mnie jego słowa; nie wierzyłem w przypadek, ani inne zrządzenia losu. Jednak nieoczekiwanie moje serce nabrzmiało nadzieją i poczułem, że to wyznanie mogło w jakiś sposób odmienić moje życie. Pomyślałem, że gdyby ktoś wtargnął do mojego przewidywalnego życia, wreszcie mógłby je odmienić.

\- A kto był pierwszą?

***

Po drodze do szpitala Stamford opowiedział mi kilka szczegółów o człowieku, któremu właśnie zamierzałem zaproponować, by został moim współlokatorem. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, zdążyłem dowiedzieć się, że mój prawdopodobny przyszły współlokator, ma dość specyficzny charakter i upodobania. Wbrew oczekiwaniom Mike'a nie zraziło mnie to jednak, tylko jeszcze bardziej rozbudziło moją ciekawość. Uczepiłem się myśli, że ktoś wreszcie mógłby mnie odmienić i postanowiłem nie wypuszczać jej, aż do decydującego spotkania.

Kiedy stanęliśmy przed gmachem św. Bartłomieja, z miejsca przypomniałem sobie dawne czasy. Niewielkimi bocznymi drzwiami przeszliśmy do jednego ze skrzydeł ogromnego szpitala. Znałem to miejsce i nie potrzebowałem przewodnika, gdy wchodziliśmy do ponurej klatki schodowej, a potem szliśmy długim korytarzem wśród białych ścian i rzędów drzwi. Wreszcie dotarliśmy do końca korytarza, gdzie znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące do laboratorium chemicznego.

Było to przestronne pomieszczenie, które wydawało się jeszcze większe przez białe ściany i ostre światło jarzeniówek. Długie stalowe stoły najeżone były retortami, próbówkami, palnikami i mnóstwem innych przyrządów, przydatnych w pracy chemika.

Przy końcu stołu siedział mężczyzna z pipetą w dłoni, pochylony nad krystalizatorem i pogrążony w pracy. Słysząc nasze kroki podniósł głowę, spojrzał w naszą stronę, a następnie wrócił do przerwanego eksperymentu.

\- Mała odmiana - stwierdziłem rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu i starając omijać wzrokiem studenta pochylającego się nad stołem, który jak podejrzewałem, miał stać się moim współlokatorem.

Stojąc niepewnie na środku pracowni chemicznej, miałem okazję przyjrzeć mu się dobrze. Był bardzo szczupły, a przez to, że był wysoki wydawał się jeszcze chudszy. Cienie malujące się na jego twarzy uwydatniały wysokie kości policzkowe, które nadawały jego twarzy wyraz czujności i zdecydowania. Kędzierzawa burza czarnych loków nadawała mu frywolny wygląd małego chłopca, ale jednocześnie kłóciła się z wyprasowaną koszulą i świetnie skrojonym garniturem.

\- Pożyczysz mi telefon? Mój nie ma zasięgu - odezwał się niespodziewanie, zwracając się do mojego towarzysza.

\- Zostawiłem go w płaszczu.

\- Proszę - powiedziałem, wyjmując komórkę z kieszeni. - Użyj mojego.

Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że na jego twarzy zagościł wyraz niepewności i zaskoczenia, ale zaraz potem zastąpiło go bijące od niego opanowanie.

\- Dziękuję.

Wziął ode mnie telefon, żeby wystukać krótką wiadomość.

\- Afganistan, czy Irak?

Pytanie padło z jego ust, przelatując przez moją głowę niczym kula z pistoletu. Jakim cudem ten obcy człowiek wiedział, gdzie byłem? Spojrzałem podejrzliwie na Mike'a, zastanawiając się, czy on też to słyszał, a także pytając go wzrokiem, czy nie uknuł czegoś za moimi plecami.

\- Słucham?

\- Gdzie byłeś? - powtórzył, tym razem zerkając na mnie nagląco.

Dreszcz przebiegł mi wzdłuż kręgosłupa pod wpływem spojrzenia jego przejrzyście błękitnych oczu.

\- W Afganistanie, skąd wiedziałeś?

Właśnie miał zamiar wygłosić jakąś uwagę, gdy nasza rozmowa została przerwana, bo za naszymi plecami otworzyły się drzwi, a zza nich wyłoniła się dziewczyna w białym fartuchu, nosząca koński ogon i kubek z parującą zawartością.

\- Ach, Molly! - wykrzyknął mój rozmówca na jej widok. - Dziękuję za kawę. A gdzie szminka?

Mówiąc to zwrócił mi komórkę i wziął do rąk kawę, której natychmiast spróbował.

\- Nie pasuje do mnie - odparła zmieszana. Na czole mojego nowego znajomego pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka. Wydawał się zaskoczony tą odpowiedzą.

\- Naprawdę? Wręcz przeciwnie - stwierdził. - Teraz masz za małe usta.

Uderzył mnie arogancki ton jego wypowiedzi, ale nie zdążyłem zauważyć wyrazu twarzy Molly, bo zniknęła z powrotem na korytarzu.

\- Lubisz skrzypce? - kontynuował.

\- Co takiego? -

Kiedy rozmyślam, gram. Czasami milczę całymi dniami. Przeszkadza ci to? - spytał. - Współlokatorzy powinni znać swoje wady - dodał, uśmiechając się słodko.

Byłem tak zbity z tropu tym jego przesłuchaniem, że w panice zwróciłem się do Mike'a:

\- Powiedziałeś mu?

\- Ani słowa.

\- Kto mówi o wspólnym mieszkaniu? - zapytałem nowego znajomego.

Pomyślałem, że w jego mniemaniu musiałem wydać mu się bardziej zdziwiony tym pomysłem, chociaż to ja przyszedłem z tą propozycją.

\- Ja - odpowiedział, jednocześnie zarzucając płaszcz. - Rano wspomniałem, że trudno mi znaleźć współlokatora. Mike przyprowadził znajomego, który wrócił z misji w Afganistanie, to proste.

Nie dawało mi spokoju to że czytał ze mnie jak z książki, chociaż ja nie znałem nawet jego nazwiska.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś o Afganistanie? - spytałem jeszcze raz z nadzieją w głosie.

\- Mam na oku ładne mieszkanko w centrum Londynu. Razem będzie nas na nie stać. Spotkamy się tam jutro o dziewiętnastej - poinformował mnie ignorując moje wcześniejsze pytanie. - Muszę lecieć. Zostawiłem bat w kostnicy - rzekł lakonicznie i energicznie skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

Przez chwilę trawiłem to co właśnie usłyszałem i bezsilnie próbowałem ogarnąć swoim umysłem sytuację, w jakiej właśnie tkwiłem. W głowie tłukło mi się tylko jedno zdanie: on był szalony. Arogancki, nieuprzejmy i definitywnie szalony, ale jednocześnie dziwnie sympatyczny. Wszystko to sprawiało, że w jakiś sposób doszedłem do wniosku, że był uroczy. To było naprawdę dziwne.

\- To wszystko? - wyrzuciłem z siebie.

\- To znaczy? - zapytał, zatrzymał się wpół kroku.

\- Ledwo się poznaliśmy i już mamy oglądać mieszkanie?

\- Czy to problem?

Roześmiałem się, bo rozbawiło mnie jego zaskoczenie.

\- Nic o sobie nie wiemy - odparłem poirytowany. - Nie znam adresu, ani twojego imienia.

Spojrzał na mnie dziwnie, a ja znów miałem wrażenie, że czyta ze mnie swoimi przenikliwymi oczami, które mogłem teraz dokładnie przestudiować, ponieważ były wpatrzone prosto we mnie. Po bliższych oględzinach stwierdziłem, że nie były jednolicie błękitne, jak zdawało mi się na początku, tylko mieszały się z jaśniejszymi zielonymi plamkami, tworząc niezwykłą kombinację, przywodzącą na myśl morze u wybrzeży Karaibów.

\- Jesteś lekarzem wojskowym, odesłanym z Afganistanu z powodu obrażeń. Masz brata, który martwi się o ciebie, ale nie poprosisz go o pomoc, nie akceptujesz tego, że jest alkoholikiem. Niedawno odszedł od żony. Twoja terapeutka uważa, że kulejesz z powodów zaburzeń psychicznych, i ma rację. Wystarczy jak na początek, prawda?

Otworzył drzwi, z zamiarem pozostawienia mnie z wyrazem kompletnego niedowierzania malującego się na mojej twarzy. W jakiś niepojęty dla mnie sposób, wiedział że służyłem w Afganistanie, i że byłem niezdolny do pracy. Powiedział, że moja rana jest zaburzeniem psychosomatycznym, i wiedział nawet dlaczego tu byłem, pomimo faktu, że Mike mu nie powiedział. Jadąc tutaj, zanim go poznałem, miałem różne wyobrażenia na jego temat, wszystkie jednak były tak dalekie od prawdy jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes - dodał, odwracając się w drzwiach. - Adres Baker Street 221b.

Mrugnął do mnie na pożegnanie, a potem zniknął.

\- Tak, on zawsze jest taki - powiedział Mike, w odpowiedzi na mój pytający wzrok, tym samym potwierdzając moje najgorsze obawy.

***

Następnego dnia stawiłem się tak, jak ustaliliśmy, na Baker Street, przed drzwiami opatrzonymi numerem 221b. Mieszkanie mieściło się w starej kamienicy, tuż nad barem kanapkowym Speedy's, którego czerwony szyld rozpościerał się pod naszymi oknami. Mimo, że znajdowało się w centrum miasta, to na pierwszy rzut oka okolica wydawała się być przytulna. Z rodzaju tych, gdzie w większości mieszkają starsze małżeństwa i samotne wdowy wyprowadzające swoje psy podczas porannego spaceru do piekarni.

Właśnie unosiłem starodawną, rzeźbioną kołatkę, gdy zza moich pleców dobiegł mnie znajomy, ostry głos:

\- Witaj.

Odwróciłem się, żeby przywitać się z moim nowym znajomym, który wysiadł z taksówki stojącej przy krawężniku i teraz zmierzał w moją stronę.

\- Pan Holmes - powiedziałem, wyciągając ku niemu rękę.

\- Sherlock.- Uścisnął moją dłoń z siłą, o jaką bym go nigdy nie podejrzewał.

\- To doskonała lokalizacja - stwierdziłem, rozglądając się wokół. - Pewnie droga.

\- Gospodyni, pani Hudson, dała mi zniżkę. Pomogłem jej, kiedy jej mąż, kilka lat temu, dostał wyrok śmierci na Florydzie.

\- Wstrzymałeś egzekucję?

\- Nie, postarałem się o nią - odparł z uśmiechem.

Nie zdążyłem wygłosić żadnej uwagi, bo w tym momencie drzwiach ukazała się starsza, ale energiczna uśmiechnięta kobieta, która podejrzewałem była panią Hudson.

\- Sherlock! - wykrzyknęła, ściskając go.

\- Pani Hudson, doktor John Watson - przedstawił mnie Sherlock.

Mieszkanie mieściło się na pierwszym piętrze, co ze względu na moją nogę, mogło okazać się dla mnie problemem. Pierwszym co zobaczyłem, wchodząc przez drzwi, był duży, przestronny salon, aktualnie zagracony najrozmaitszymi pudłami, bardzo przyjemnie urządzony, z dwoma wielkimi oknami, wychodzącymi na główną ulicę. W oczy szczególnie rzuciły mi się dwa wytarte fotele stojące naprzeciwko kominka, tworząc przytulny kącik wypoczynkowy.

\- Może być całkiem nieźle - powiedziałem.

\- Tak - potwierdził Sherlock Holmes. - Ja też tak myślę.

Zajrzałem jeszcze do dość pospolicie urządzonej kuchni, znajdującej się za przesuwanymi drzwiami, żeby przekonać się, że panował tam równie spory chaos co w przypadku reszty mieszkania.

\- Trzeba uprzątnąć te graty.

\- Wprowadziłem się.

Wypowiedzieliśmy te zdania równocześnie, przez co spojrzałem na mojego towarzysza zdziwionym wzrokiem, a on odwzajemnił podobne spojrzenie. Zaraz jednak rzucił się w panice, by przywrócić salon do stanu używalności, chowając większość gratów do pudeł i mrucząc do siebie pod nosem:

\- Ogarnę tu trochę.

Podczas jego krzątaniny zauważyłem, ze miał dość dziwny zwyczaj przybijać sztyletem listy, na które jeszcze nie odpowiedział, do półki nad kominkiem, tuż obok leżącej tam pożółkłej ludzkiej czaszki. Wskazałem na nią laską, pytając:

\- Czaszka? - To mój przyjaciel - wyjaśnił zmieszany. - To znaczy...

Zaskoczony uniosłem brwi, słysząc jego odpowiedź. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że ta czaszka nie należała do kogoś kogo znał.

\- I co pan sądzi, doktorze Watson? - zwróciła się do mnie pani Hudson, która właśnie zjawiła się w pokoju. - Na górze jest druga sypialnia. Gdyby była potrzebna.

\- Będzie - odparłem.

Oczywistym było dla mnie to, że w mieszkaniu będzie druga sypialnia, mimo że wcześniej o tym nie wiedziałem.

\- Och, nie przejmuj się. Mieszkają tu różni ludzie.

Jakoś tak wyszło, że kiedy wypowiadała te słowa mój wzrok powędrował w stronę Sherlocka. Znów pomyślałem o tym, że przecież zupełnie nic nie wiem o tym tajemniczym mężczyźnie, a już zgodziłem się spędzić z nim resztę życia. Nie wiedziałem czym się zajmował, czemu nikt nie chciał z nim mieszkać, czy był bałaganiarzem, o której godzinie kładł się spać i o której wstawał. Nie miałem nawet pojęcia o tym, czy kogoś miał. Możliwe, że faktycznie był gejem, sądząc po sugestii pani Hudson.

Zrezygnowany usiadłem w wypchanym czerwonym fotelu, stojącym po mojej lewej stronie, bo od długiego stania noga zaczęła mnie już boleć.

Przyglądając się mojemu współlokatorowi, jak sprząta pudła ze stołu, żeby móc postawić tam laptop powiedziałem:

\- Sprawdziłem cię w Internecie.

\- Znalazłeś coś ciekawego? - spytał jednocześnie odwracając się w moją stronę i wsuwając ręce do kieszeni.

\- Twoją stronę. „Sztuka dedukcji".

\- Co o tym sądzisz?

Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech pełen dumy, zupełnie jakby oczekiwał ode mnie pochwały. Kiedy jednak moje wymowne milczenie się przedłużało, zmarszczył brwi.

\- Rozpoznasz programistę po krawacie, a pilota po lewym kciuku - zacząłem z powątpiewaniem.

\- Tak - potwierdził. - Twoją karierę wojskową wyczytam z twarzy i nogi, a pijackie nawyki twojego brata z telefonu komórkowego.

\- Jak?

Pomimo tego, że pytałem całkiem szczerze, nie doczekałem się odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego Sherlock uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie i powrócił do przerwanej czynności. Znowu poczułem się zignorowany, bo kiedy chciałem zacząć rozmowę on zręcznie się od niej uchylał, zupełnie jakby nie chciał marnować na mnie czasu. Już wcześniej wspomniałem, że wydał mi się arogancki, ale teraz utwierdziłem się w przekonaniu, że po prostu miał zbyt duże mniemanie o swojej osobie. Ani trochę mi się to nie podobało, ponieważ kiedyś w końcu musiałem czegoś się o nim dowiedzieć.

\- A te samobójstwa? - zapytała wyraźnie roztrzęsiona pani Hudson, wchodząc do pokoju z gazetą w dłoni. - To idealna zagadka dla ciebie - zwróciła się do Holmesa. - Trzy identyczne.

Sherlock przysunął się do okna, by przez nie wyjrzeć. Jego zachowanie wydawało mi się nie na miejscu - sprawa dotyczyła śmierci kilku osób, niewykluczone było też morderstwo, a tymczasem on, zamiast pędzić na miejsce zbrodni, nonszalancko wyglądał przez okno, jakby ta sprawa w ogóle go nie dotyczyła.

\- Cztery. Jest i czwarte. Tym razem inne - rzucił leniwie.

\- Czwarte? - wyrwało mi się, bo znów byłem pod wrażeniem tego jak sprawnie wykorzystywał swoje analityczne zdolności.

Nagle usłyszeliśmy odgłos otwieranych drzwi, niski głos dobiegający z dołu i ciężkie kroki na schodach.

\- Gdzie? Sherlock odwrócił się od okna, by zadać to pytanie krótko ostrzyżonemu mężczyźnie w średnim wieku, o wyglądzie policjanta, który właśnie stanął w progu naszego mieszkania.

\- W Brixton, Lauriston Gardens.

\- Czym się różni? - spytał. - Inaczej byś mnie nie szukał.

\- Poprzednio ofiary nie zostawiły listów. Tym razem jest inaczej - poinformował, najwyraźniej nie będąc zaskoczonym jego natychmiastową dedukcją. - Jedziesz?

Jego odpowiedź utwierdziła mnie w przekonaniu, że był policjantem, i tak jak Sherlock, pracował nad tą sprawą.

\- Kto prowadzi badania?

\- Anderson.

\- On się nie nadaje - stwierdził Sherlock rozdrażnionym głosem, a przez jego twarz przebiegł wyraz zniesmaczenia.

\- Nie będzie twoim asystentem.

\- Potrzebuję asystenta.

\- Jedziesz? - nalegał.

\- Nie radiowozem - odparł oschle. - Dotrę sam.

\- Dziękuję.

Skłonił się w stronę mnie i pani Hudson, i wyszedł.

Mój wzrok biegał od Sherlocka do naszej gospodyni. Żadne z nich nie wydawało się być zaskoczone tym co tu właśnie zaszło, a ja wciąż nie byłem w stanie do końca zrozumieć o co w tej całej sprawie chodziło. Zauważyłem natomiast jak na twarzy Sherlocka wykwitł szeroki uśmiech, a oczy zapłonęły blaskiem.

\- Wspaniale! - wykrzyknął, skacząc po pokoju jak dziecko zachwycone nową zabawką. - Cztery samobójstwa i wiadomość! Świętujemy!

Na jego policzki wypłynął blady rumieniec, kiedy zaczął energicznie krzątać się po mieszkaniu.

\- Pani Hudson, wrócę późno, będę głodny.

\- Jestem właścicielką mieszkania, a nie gosposią - odparła rozdrażnionym tonem.

\- John napij się herbaty i rozgość się. Nie czekaj na mnie! - rzucił, a potem zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi mieszkania.

\- Cały w skowronkach - skwitowała pani Hudson. - Mój mąż był taki sam. Ale ty wolisz siedzący tryb życia. Zrobię herbaty, oszczędzaj nogę.

\- Do diabła z nogą! - wykrzyknąłem, ale zaraz się opanowałem. - Przepraszam, czasami cholernie boli. Ale herbaty napiję się chętnie.

\- Tylko raz. Nie jestem gosposią.

\- Mogą być biszkopty - dodałem.

\- Nie jestem gosposią! - rzuciła jeszcze raz, znikając w kuchni. Z podłokietnika fotela wziąłem gazetę, żeby umilić sobie czekanie. Moją uwagę przykuł artykuł dotyczący sprawy tajemniczych samobójstw. Obok widniało zdjęcie mężczyzny, który przed chwilą się tu zjawił. Przeczytałem, że nazywał się Lestrade i był policyjnym detektywem.

\- Jesteś lekarzem.

Od lektury oderwał mnie głos Sherlocka, który niespodziewanie stanął w drzwiach. Mój wzrok prześliznął się z jego twarzy na dłonie, którymi zdejmował czarne skórzane rękawiczki. Miał wyjątkowo długie i chude palce - mogłyby należeć do skrzypka lub pianisty.

\- I to wojskowym - dodał.

\- Tak - potwierdziłem, jednocześnie podnosząc się z fotela.

\- Dobrym? - spytał podejrzliwie.

Zastanawiałem się co oznaczało bycie dobrym lekarzem na jego wygórowane standardy.

\- Bardzo dobrym.

\- Widziałeś wiele ran i okrutną śmierć.

\- Tak.

\- I mnóstwo zmartwień - kontynuował.

\- Oczywiście - potwierdziłem. - Zbyt dużo jak na jedno życie.

\- Chcesz zobaczyć więcej?

Patrzył na mnie wyczekująco swoimi bystrym oczami, a ja gorączkowo zastanawiałem się co mam robić. Nie chciałem mieszać się w niebezpieczne sytuacje. Wreszcie chciałem prowadzić spokojny tryb życia, ale zamiast tego trafiłem na ekscentrycznego współlokatora, rozwiązującego zagadki i zachowującego się naprawdę arogancko. Ale im dłużej tkwił tak, patrząc na mnie nagląco, poczułem jak coś w mojej piersi zerwało się i zatrzepotało gwałtownie, jak zimorodek[1] na uwięzi.

\- Jasne.

Odwrócił się szybko, żeby nie pokazywać mi swojego zadowolenia, ale wiedziałem, że moja odpowiedź musiała sprawić mu przyjemność, bo jego oczy zabłyszczały żywo, a dłonie zaczął odrobinę szybciej wsuwać w rękawiczki.

\- Pani Hudson, nie pijemy herbaty. Wychodzimy.

\- Obaj?

\- A co z czterema samobójstwami!? Jak mogę siedzieć w domu, kiedy wreszcie dzieje się coś ciekawego! - wykrzyknął z entuzjazmem.

\- To nieprzyzwoite tak się cieszyć - zganiła go, uśmiechając się przy tym ciepło.

\- Kogo to obchodzi? Gra właśnie się rozpoczęła!

______________

[1] zimorodek - w kulturze zachodu oznacza "nowe ciepło", dobrobyt oraz miłość


End file.
